Love Or Lust?
by GakupoKamui553
Summary: Gakupo, Kaito and Len are the three prominent males in their high school, they can have any girl they want any time they feel like it. However, underneath the facade of confidence, all three of them wear daily to school, they have their secrets as well. Love? Who needs that, Lust is just so much easier they said, but how long will they stay loyal to their statement? Lemons later on
1. Ch1: The ones everyone aspired to be

Authors Note: Okay, so its about time I write a high school story based on Vocaloid, I mean, despite me not wanting to do this, high school stories are my guilty pleasure and I just have to do this. Maybe I might throw in parts of my high school life (which im still going through, so who knows, something new may come up every day). Anyways, its the first story in this genre I've ever written so, reviews are appreciated. Btw, this isnt supposed to be realistic because it will just get really cheesy with the pickup lines at some point, its more based on the song 'Spice' soo yeah, its not supposed to be a realistic fanfiction, just saying

Love or Lust?

Chapter 1: The ones who everyone aspired to be

Vocaloid High was just another ordinary high school, however, there were three boys who were especially known to be womanizers in the school, all the girls would try to follow after them and get them to say just three simple words. "I love you". It seemed so simple in theory, but the only time any of the three would say it would be during a passionate moment in the middle of the night, and the girl would get happy, thinking she had finally done it, but in the morning, an unhappy suprise would await them. However hard they tried to please any of the three, they always seemed rather bored and decided to get up and leave in the morning.

The three boys were Gakupo Kamui, Kaito Shion, and Len Kagamine. Gakupo was the leader of the group and the one who would always get the best looking girls first, before Kaito and Len got a turn. With his long purple hair, which was tied back in a ponytail while leaving two loose strands in the front was enough to charm the heart of any girl who was there, and his eyes were a rare piercing lavender colour which people looked at and envied him for. No one really knew where he came from or what his past life was like but it was assumed that he lived the same kind of lifestyle wherever he was before he came to this school.

Then, there was Kaito. Kaito was the prominent male in the school until Gakupo arrived and despite losing a rank to him, Kaito and Gakupo became great friends. They could always be seen walking together down the hallways, accompanied by multiple girls. Kaito was slightly younger than Gakupo, with shoulder length blue hair. One thing that Kaito loved, other than women, was ice cream and he loved that with a passion. Every lunch he would get one to eat at the table, while everyone else ate their lunch, except Gakupo and Len who would just pick out whatever looked good from other girl's lunches. The girls were more than happy to surrender some food just to get a moment of their time.

Finally, there was Len. Len was the youngest of the trio, but he was still just as good as them in the eyes of any girl. His hair was similar to Kaito's, but he had it tied back in a ponytail and it was blonde, which blended nicely with his blue eyes. He had this different look towards him that just said 'I dont care' and that was one of his most attractive qualities, his reckless lifestyle, that Kaito and Gakupo shared to an extent, but he did it the most. Gakupo seemed to be rather hard to get drunk, Kaito was the most mature of the three who preferred to stay sober to watch over his two other friends and make sure they dont do something TOO stupid but Len just seemed to get himself wasted when he got the chance.

Out of the three, Kaito was the smartest, he generally didnt need any help when it came to the assignments given out in class, while Gakupo was rather bright but could not bother pay attention in classes that he found boring and instead preferred to draw in his sketchbook and let whatever girl he was sleeping with do that work for him, and finally Len wasn't that smart but couldn't care less because he just handed everything over to his girl who would do everything he asked without a question. Overall the three of them seemed to be having the time of their lives, every other boy envied them and wanted to be like them, but despite their multiple attempts at acting like them, there was just something about them that made them stand out from the crowd.


	2. Ch2: Just another day

Chapter 2: Just another day

Len was sitting outside on the benches waiting for his two companions to arrive, since he was the one to get to school first most of the time. He sat there with Akita Neru who was filling him on some assignments she had finished for him last night.

"...so if you divide the x by the value of y after you've already calculated the appropriate formulas" Neru was telling him but Len interrupted her.

"Please Neru," he sighed, "Can't we talk about something more interesting, I mean, there is something so unattractive about a girl talking about math"

"But you asked me to show you how to do the work" Neru said, worried that she had lost his interest

"I asked you to do it" Len corrected her "I couldn't care less if I actually know how to do it or not, I'm studying art after all, who cares about math"

"I...I suppose you're right" she said looking down. Len noticed that Gakupo's car had arrived. Gakupo had a car dedicated all to himself, he wasn't able to drive yet though, so he had to have a butler drive him there, since he was from a very rich family. Kaito had spent the night at Gakupo's the day before, one of the few nights where there were no women involved, just night with some other of Kaito's friends who all came to Gakupo's house and played poker and video games all night long.

"The only math I like to do is when I add yourself to me, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and then multiply" Len said, winking, as he got up "My guys are here, I'll see you in class", he leaned in and grabbed Neru and reeled her in towards him, giving her a kiss before he left "Th..Thanks Len" she said, blushing, as Len left but her joy was short lived as Len crossed paths with one of her friends, Yowane Haku.

"Woah girl" Len remarked as he took a look at Haku "That's a nice shirt you got there lady, I'd bet you'd look way better without it though" he finished, throwing the girl a wink as well, and proceeding to meet up with Gakupo and Kaito who were waving at him as they got out of the car.

"...Len...I...thank you" she tried to respond but Len was already too far away to hear what she was saying, still though, she felt so proud getting a compliment like that from Len, she went and sat down next to Neru, and the two had an argument, fighting over which one Len truly 'loved'.

"Pretty boy! Why didnt you come last night, it was the best night we've had so far, except those with women" Gakupo shouted to Len as they got closer

"Heh, if you count Anne a woman then its better than some of the nights with women too" Kaito responded and the trio laughed. Anne was a girl who had just arrived and the three of them thought it would be a fun little game if they toyed around with her for a while, and that was exactly what the did.

"Sorry I didnt make it" Len said "I was out of town for the night, one of my cousins got into a car accident and I had to go see him at the hospital, we were close, you know?" "No problem" Gakupo said slapping him on the shoulder "We'd kick your ass at cards and Call Of Duty either way"

"Yeah, you wish" Len replied and the three made their way to the first class telling Len what he had missed out on As the two took their seats in the auditorium Gakupo noticed a new girl was sittin next to him. With light pink hair and a smiling face, Gakupo thought she'd be good for the night. He observed her body, down from her thighs, up to her chest, and up to her head, yes, she'd do for the night.  
"Hey" Gakupo said, "Can you pass me a pencil?" The girl opened her pencil case and got one out for him, but when she stretched out her hand, Gakupo grabbed him and gave her the gaze he gave to every girl he liked. Gakupo brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Excuse me, have we met before?" the girl asked him, blushing "We have now" Gakupo said looking up at her "Gakupo Kamui, just so you know what name to scream tonight"

"Uh..." The girl did not know what to say, she too was new and had no idea who this man was, all she knew was that he was being very flirty with her and she liked it "Me-Megurine Luka"

"Megurine Luka..." Gakupo paused, acting amazed "What a wonderful name"

"Yours isnt too bad either" Luka giggled, hiding her face which had gone absolutely red "You wouldn't mind bringing me a cup of water would you, I'm dying of thirst" he said, looking pleadingly into her eyes "Oh...of course not" Luka said and got up to fetch him some water After she was away, Kaito turned around and brought his hand down on Gakupo's shoulder. "Mr Kamui's done it again"

"And she looks pretty hot too" Len said "You picked her up pretty easy"

"Its all about initiative" Gakupo said, adjusting his shirt collar to look more flamboyant by the time Luka returned with his water, "Just remember, its not their choice, you dont depend on them, they depend on you"  
When Luka arrived back, Gakupo switched to his kind face once again, taking the water from her hands. "Thank you" he said.

"No problem, anytime..." Luka replied unsure if she should make a move on her own as well. She slowly inched her hand forward and ran it through Gakupo's ponytail which was hanging off the back of his seat "Such silky hair" she remarked Gakupo reached for the back of her head and ran his hand through her hair. "So is yours, a lovely shade of pink, fits so well with your eyes" Gakupo said. "Ok everyone, settle down" the teacher, Kiyoteru said as he came in.

"Jesus Christ" Kaito whined "I can't stand this guy, he's such a pain in the ass, and he has this pointless grudge against me for no reason whatsoever"

"Hasn't done anything to me yet" Len said "Yeah, because he doesnt know you that well, wait till he finds out you get the blonde girl, Nekita what was her name again?" Kaito asked "Akita Neru, not Nekita" Len corrected him "Yeah yeah, act like you care about her" Kaito said as he got his books out "And's what's wrong with getting abit attatched to a girl every now and again" Len said, kicking his legs up and resting them on the desk.

"Lets see how attatched you two'll be after you find someone hotter do do your homework" Kaito said "Got me there" Len laughed at how true the statement was "Mr Kagamine!" Kiyoteru barked out "Legs off my tables!"

"Sorry Sir" Len replied as he got his legs off the table. "Someone's on his period" Len muttered under his breath

"Told you" Kaito replied Meanwhile, Gakupo and Luka were completely ignoring the world around them, Luka locked in a trance, and Gakupo enjoying his little 'captive'.


	3. Ch3: A small break

**Chapter 3: A small break**

Eventually, it was time for lunch. People were running up and down the hallways, rushing to get things from here and there, however everyone stood aside to make way for the trio when they came walking by. Len saw Haku coming towards him, smiling, he waved at her to come closer.

"Uhh, Len I was wondering..." she began but Len finished for her

"The comment I made earlier, when do I make it a reality?" he said

"Y-Yes" Haku replied unsure if it was a joke or not

"Uh, how about tonight at, lets see...how does 8 sound to you?" he asked

"Perfect" Haku said, as her face lit up

"Pretty boy, dont you have a date with Nekita whatever her name is at 7?" Kaito asked

"We can cancel that" Len said and turned to Haku "Dont worry darling, I'm just using her, you dont think I'd fall for someone like her, with her ugly side ponytail, when I have someone with gorgeous white hair like you"

"Umm, ok...thanks Len...see you...tonight, I guess" she said, shying away but Len pulled her back and turned her around, looking into her eyes

"No such thing as guessing, tonight, 8, my place, best night of your life" Len said, kissing her.

"Ye-Yes...no...gue..ssing" Haku said every time Len's tongue allowed her to form a word

"Now, go to your friends, I'll see you later" Len said, pulling back. Haku smiled back at Len and rushed to her friends. Soon, an angry Akita came by and stopped Len.

"Len! Why are you talking to Haku, all the things you said to me, after what I've done for you, what were all those?" she said angrily. Len put his arm around her neck

"Calm down, I'm just having a little fun, I'm toying with her, like Gakupo and Kaito did to Anne, I'm gonna tell her to meet me somewhere but I won't even bother showing up" Len said

"I...I dont think you're being honest" Neru said. Len leaned in closer.

"Do you honestly think I'd fall in love with someone like her? I mean look at her, god, and especially when I have someone like you, with your beautiful golden hair" Len said as Kaito suppressed a laugh at the lie he just said.

"Why...why is Kaito laughing?" Neru asked worriedly. Kaito imitated two coughs and looked at her.

"No, it wasnt a laugh" he said, coughing again "My throat's kinda sore"

"Len...you're not lying to me are you?" she asked

"Of course not" Len said, swooping down lower to kiss her neck

"Hey, you two lovebirds, break it up!" Kiyoteru said, as he came out of the class.

"Again, sorry sir" Len said, pulling away from Neru's neck

"Im going to keep a close watch on you, boy" Kiyoteru said as he left. Len did a face at him while his back was turned and then turned to his friends

"Keep a close watch on yourself" Len said, imitating Kiyoteru's voice "At this rate your tampon aint gonna be enough to hold all that period blood in" Gakupo and Kaito laughed at the joke and Neru just waved at Len, embarrased, and left.

"You know" Gakupo said "One day, two girls are gonna find about this, and they will be very pissed off at you"

"You keep two at a time on many occassions" Len said, annoyed

"Yes, but when I do, I can always bring them both in at the same time" Gakupo said, smiling

"I guess, I haven't reached that level yet, excuse me, Lord Asmodeus" Len said, throwing his hands up in fake appraisal. They nicknamed Gakupo 'Asmodeus' since he was the demon lord of lust. The trio had arrived down at the cafeteria and had sat down at their usual table.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get an ice cream" Kaito said, getting up.

"Chocolate again?" Gakupo asked

"Yeah, Vanilla is getting old" Kaito replied. He got his ice cream and on the way back, Miku bumped into him, causing one of the scoops to fall off onto his white jacket.

"oh! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she said, looking through her handbag for a tissue. Kaito placed his hand on hers

"It's ok" he said, licking some of the stain off his jacket

"I'm sorry" Miku said "I can give you some of my food, uh, what seems tasty to you?" she said, holding out her lunch

"Out of all that" Kaito said, looking through her food and then later looking up at her face "Your lips"

"E-Excuse me?" Miku said, stepping back

"Did I rush myself too much?" Kaito asked

"I...I..." Miku began but she went red and took off

"Hm" Kaito said, shrugging, "I'll score next time" he went back to the table and sat down with his friends. Len was eating a banana and Gakupo was having some of the salmon that Luka brought in today. Luka had already come and sat down, on Gakupo's lap, while Kaito was talking to Miku. Gakupo was taking the salmon apart, making little pieces out of eat, and giving one to himself and one to Luka, alternating.

"What happened back there?" Gakupo asked, "First time I've seen a girl run from you in a while"

"Can't win 'em all" Kaito said as he took a seat "Now I have no girl and half of my ice cream" he whined

"Stop crying" Len said, "How about you have extra food with you, you wouldnt have to rely on someone else to give you now"

"Says the one who needs his girlfriends to figure out 2 plus 2 for him" Kaito replied

"Says the one who spends all his time reading books" Len replied, getting angry

"I'm naturally smart" Kaito said "Just because I can figure out basic stuff on my own doesnt mean I read books all day, hell, I spend more time with my friends than you"

"Oh yeah?" Len asked

"Shut up!" Gakupo shouted at them "Both of you! God, you pick the stupidest of subjects to argue about"

"Gaku-san, are you ok?" Luka asked, looking slightly scared. Gakupo held her closer.

"Sorry darling" he said and once his head was over her shoulder and she couldnt see him, he flashed a glare at Kaito that said "Stop, now" and one to Len saying "You as well".

"Alright, so" Len began "You guys wanna go outside?"

"Why not" Kaito said, and got up. The rest got up as well and they made their way outside. Kaito could see Miku who kept looking at him, but he suppressed the desire to going and talking to her, he couldnt risk a rejection, that could tarnish his name.

"She's looking at you" Len said, leaning in

"I know" Kaito said back

"Go talk to her" Gakupo replied "She's into you, but she doesn't have the courage to tell you"

"You sure?" Kaito asked

"110%" Gakupo said "Just go, remember, confidence"

"If you screw me over now Gakupo I swear" Kaito said

"When was I ever wrong about these things, Kaito?" Gakupo asked

Kaito sighed and began walking towards Miku

"I thought so" Gakupo thought to himself, as his hand which was wrapped around Luka played at her waist.

"K-Kaito..." Miku said, when she saw Kaito draw near "I..."


	4. Ch4: Not what you think

Chapter 4: Not what you think

"Kaito..." Miku began "I had always liked you but..." Kaito paused, worried. Had Gakupo made a mistake when he told him, and of all the places to get rejected, in the middle of school? This would hurt his reputation too much

"But what?" Kaito asked, but he soon realized what Miku was trying to tell him when he saw Dell coming up behind her

"IS there something wrong Miku?" He asked, putting his arm around her

"No no," Kaito replied, "But I just reminded her we had a test today and she got really worried, that's all"

"Is that so Miku?" Dell said, looking down at her

"Yes" Miku said, trying to cover up what had happened, "It's the first time a test caught me off guard and I'm really stressed"

"Oh its okay then" Dell said "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you" Miku said as Kaito turned around and walked away

Len peeked over to see what was going on, he saw Kaito returning with a saddened look on his face.

"Shit..." Len said, turning to Gakupo. Before Kaito could get close though, the bell rang to go to the last period for the day and Kaito just flashed a glare at Gakupo and went to the final class for the day

At the end of the day, Gakupo and Len waiting for Kaito outside, when Kaito was within hearing distance, Gakupo tried to comfort him

"Ok, look man, we all make mistakes and-" but he was interrupted as Kaito punched him while he wasnt expecting it

"Wha...What was that for" Gakupo said, gasping as the punch knocked the wind out of him

"I hate you, you just pretty much ruined so much that I struggled to build up with your smart ass statements because god forbid that you're ever wrong Gakupo, if I have 'friends' like you what the hell do I need enemies for? It's like you were trying to set me up for a failure there, is this what I get from you after so many years of friendship? And on top of all that, its not that I care about Miku that much its that..." but Kaito didnt want to continue the sentence, he wasn't sure what Gakupo would think of him if he finished saying what he began

"What went wrong?" Len asked him

"She has some stupid boyfriend from the other class, that white haired kid" Kaito replied

"Well that...isnt your fault" Gakupo said, recovering from the blow

"Well maybe if you werent so confident you were right I wouldnt be in this position right now" Kaito replied

"Okay, you're right" Gakupo sighed "Nobody's perfect, I ain't the exception"

"It's all gonna be fine, dont worry" Len said patting Kaito on the back but he shook him off.

"You dont understand!" Kaito shouted "You could never understand..."

"Hey, every one gets rejected from time to time" Gakupo said "It's nothing to get so sad about, it happens". Kaito just sat there feeling the tears as they slowly began to run from his eyes down his cheeks, they really had no idea what he felt, he wanted to tell them, but if only he had the courage...

"You know what" Kaito said, "You're right, its nothing to get so worried about, there'll be others"

"That's the spirit!" Len said

"Friends again?" Gakupo asked. Kaito looked up at him and did his best to smile.

"Yeah...friends" Kaito said. Gakupo stretched out his hand and wiped the tears off Kaito's face

"Get those tears off your face" Gakupo said, smiling " You have plans tonight". Kaito smiled as well, holding his hand out as Gakupo grabbed it and helped him up. As he got up, Kaito looked into Gakupo's eyes, for once, they lacked the cocky and confident look that all the women admired...now, they were more understanding...tender even

"Sorry...for punching you" Kaito said, who felt guilty for his reaction. They weren't trying to set him up, maybe it was an honest mistake after all.

"It's no problem" Gakupo said. Kaito heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the burden lifted off him. "Either way, its not like I felt anything" Gakupo joked

"I can punch you again" Kaito replied, lifting his hand up and thrusting it forward stopping it inches before where he had previous punched. Gakupo's eyes widened but then they calmed back down when Kaito pulled his hand back

"That look on your face was priceless" Len said laughing

"Yeah yeah" Gakupo sighed, letting out a small laugh, as he knew the situation must have been funny from another person's point of view.

They kept on walking down the street making jokes and planning on what they would do for the night, Len kept saying the should just pay for the women and get them for the night but Gakupo insisted he should pick them up 'legit'. He said the sex was better when you earned it, rather than paying for it, but Kaito wasn't really listening, despite the conversation being about him, his mind was elsewhere, thinking of something else...

The trio eventually split up and they all went back to their individual houses to get dressed and find a good club to go to. Gakupo agreed to take Kaito to a club that night, and all that Kaito would buy would be on him, to make him feel better about the unfortunate event at school. Kaito returned home and took off his school uniform. He looked through his wardrobe to find something flashy to wear for the night but in the end he sat there and looked at himself in the mirror.

He sat there, without his shirt, looking at the body that women once yearned for, but now, not only was he old news after Gakupo and Len arrived, but now, he wanted something else. He just sat, looking at himself and thinking about his life...everything in general, what had happened, what could happen, but most of all, there was one deep dark secret that he kept which bothered him, a secret that he had been keeping from both of his friends, but from Gakupo especially for the past two years. That was just there, forever there, slowly eating away at him and he knew it as he felt himself getting continueously weaker day by day. Everyone, but especially Gakupo and Len, the people he was closest to had such a wrong idea about who he was. And the fact that he could never even tell them the truth about himself made him feel even worse, how would they feel when he finally told them? Would they feel betrayed? Hurt? Mad? Hateful? All four? They surely had every right to...and Kaito just continued to sit there, time after time again, telling himself 'If only they knew...If only he knew...If only I could tell him..."

Suddenly, Kaito heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID. It was Gakupo.

"Hey ice cream man, you ready for the night of your life?" Gakupo said, excited

"Haha...yeah, but I'm not ready yet, let me just take a shower and get dressed" Kaito said

"What were you doing all this time?" Gakupo asked. Kaito was so desperate at this point, he was dying to tell Gakupo his secret but how could he? The weight of guilt weighed him down but instead he did his best to make a lie.

"You wouldnt even believe what happened" he lied

"Did you do something stupid?" Gakupo asked

'Yeah" Kaito said, relieved that Gakupo didn't see through him, "I couldn't find my phone and I got stressed out so I started picking my apartment apart and guess where it was"

"Oh please don't tell me it was in your bag" Gakupo replied

"Worse" Kaito said, trying to laugh "It was in my pocket". Gakupo started to laugh as well.

"Okay, I have to tell Len, hahaha, that was good Kaito, bet you wouldnt have found it if I didn't call" he laughed

"Yeah, probably wouldn't" Kaito said "Anyways, gonna go get a shower"

"Just don't have a spa in there, we're running low on time" Gakupo replied

"No problem, I'll call you when I'm out so you can get going to my apartment, bye" Kaito said

"See you around" Gakupo replied and hung up

"...Dammit" Kaito said and put the phone down. He took off the rest of his clothes and got in the shower. He let the water run through his blue hair, he ran his fingers through them, closing his eyes. "I can't go on like this much longer" he sighed "Some impulses just...can't be suppressed"

* * *

Authors Note: So...who can guess Kaito's little secret? I think I actually made it abit too obvious but anyways...It won't be revealed yet


	5. Ch5: Now's his chance

**Chapter** **5**: Now's his chance

"Lookin good!" Gakupo said when he saw Kaito come out of the front door of the flat he lived in. "Jump in!"

"So, where are we headed too?" Kaito asked, getting into Gakupo's car.

"Club Luxuria" Len replied "I know a guy there, he'll let us in for free"

"Not bad" Kaito remarked

"Pretty boy is useful sometimes when you dont expect it eh, Kaito?" Gakupo joked and Len lifted his foot up and kicked him in the ribs

"Ow, Goddamn, this suit is brand new" Gakupo said, wiping the dirt away

"Let me...clean that for you" Kaito said taking out a tissue and reaching for Gakupo's suit jacket

"What are you doing Kaito?" Gakupo said pushing Kaito's hand away "Its all fine, I dont need you to clean my jacket"

"I...Sorry, haha...I guess I got abit carried away there...you know, I want us all to look spotless, when we go..." Kaito said, mumbling, ashamed at his action

"Hey, no problem, you ok?" Gakupo asked smiling "Brighten up man" he continued as he reached back and messed with Kaito's hair. Kaito couldnt tell what it was about his slender fingers as they played about in his hair but he never wanted them to go away. Finally though, Gakupo pulled back and looked at him worriedly. "You sure everything's fine?"

"Oh god, I got distracted, sorry, its just that...my...nevermind its...personal, I'd rather not talk about it" Kaito said, looking away shyly

"Aww, are you getting touchy touchy?" Len taunted him

"Shut up" Gakupo replied "If its something personal just deal with it, how would you feel if Rin got cancer or something, you wouldnt want to talk about it"

"Why...is he defending me...is he...trying to tell me something?" Kaito wondered "No, stop...what you're thinking is wrong, keep it held back"

The three drove on into the night and arrived at club luxuria.

"Hey, who are you three and what do you think you're doing cutting in line?" the bouncer asked them, when they tried to cut in and get inside

"Let them in Bruno" a pink haired man said as he appeared from the shadows "They're my special guests"

"come in" the bouncer said, letting them in

"Long time no see, Luki" Len said

"How's my man Len doing?" Luki replied, slapping him on the back "And who are these two bad boys who are looking to get it on tonight?" he continued looking at Gakupo and Kaito

"Gakupo Kamui" Gakupo said and he held his hand out

"Nice hairstyle, I have this thing whenever I see someone with an unnnatural colour, is that dyed or what?" Luki said shaking Gakupo's hand

"Its all natural, always has been" Gakupo said, smiling

"Same here, damn it looks good, anyways" Luki replied and turned to Kaito "And you are?"

"Kaito Shion" Kaito said

"You look kinda down" Luki said "brighten up, we got Meiko Sakine here tonight, anyone got the money for her?"

"Oh we aint paying" Gakupo said and wrapped his arm around Kaito, pulling him over "This guy over here is gonna pick her up, aint that right Kaito?"

"Umm...yeah" he replied, trying to smile

"Well, no wonder he's nervous! This guy's gonna try to pick up Meiko Sakina" Luki replied in amazement "Best of luck man!"

"Thanks...Im gonna need it" Kaito said, letting out a small laugh

"Who needs luck when you've got those looks, Kaito" Gakupo continued "Cmon now, lets get you warmed up, like in one of those boxing matches"

"Like a boxi-ngh" Kaito began but he was interrupted when Gakupo massaged his shoulders, pretending he was his coach before a boxing match

"Dammit...dont...moan" Kaito kept telling himself "Not in here" Gakupo's fingers touched him exactly where he wanted them to, he just sat there and took it, writhing in pleasure until eventually it was too much to suppress, he let out a soft moan, so soft that no one really heard it with all the people partying but then he quickly pulled away and pretended to cough violently

"Woah, someone's sick" Len remarked

"Yeah" Kaito said, coughing again "Must have been the car ride, knew I should have worn some more clothes" "Change the subject Kaito" he told himself "This never happened, forget about it, go on into the club"

The trio went in, Len and Gakupo completely unaware of Kaito's unsuppressed impulse, and began to look for Meiko.

"Hey there she is!" Len said, pointing a brown haired girl wearing a red leather tank to with red leather shorts.

"She has one hell of a makeup artist" Gakupo said

"Fruitloop" Len joked and Kaito turned around with widened eyes

"Oh calm yourself Kaito, do you really think I'd ever be a fruitloop? Me? Gakupo Kamui, Lord Asmodeus? Not a chance in hell! See what I did there" Gakupo said

"Ahahaha...yeah, of course, pretty clever..." Kaito said, trying to act amused. "Does he mean that...it can't be...the way he touched me before...it has to mean something more than...KAITO, STOP" he told himself

"Guys, Guys, cmon! We gotta go before someone else gets to her!" Len said, pulling Kaito by the shirt sleeves

The trio went over to where Meiko was sitting, alone, no one dared approach her.

"Umm, hey" Kaito said but was interrupted

"Who the hell do you think you're trying to pick up here, loser?" she replied "You're gonna have to do better than that"

"Hey, you think you're some first class top shot, you ungrateful bitch?" Len replied, trying to stand up for Kaito but Gakupo nudged him to stop

"What did you call me you little blonde piece of" Meiko replied angrily and got up but Gakupo stepped in front of them, realising that the situation was going to hell faster than they could react

"Hey hey, calm down both of you. Len, dont go around starting fights man, we're at a club, and you, whatever your name is, why do you have to be so blunt, do you know who this guy is?" Gakupo asked

"Why would I know who someone as meaningless as he is? I only go for someone who knows how to flirt" Meiko replied looking away

"Well, you shouldnt judge a book by its cover, how do you know this isnt the man who's gonna give you the night of your life?" Gakupo asked, patience running low. He organized this event to make Kaito happy again, and look where it was going

"Yeah, this guy over here, I know some pretty lowly guys, but this guys so low, hes off my radar" Meiko said "But you look like someone decent, purple boy"

Gakupo got annoyed at how cocky the woman was and got even more annoyed at the compliment, she was supposed to fall for Kaito, not him. How would Kaito feel now? "Well you're living under a goddamn rock, lady, this is Kaito Shion, one of the playboys at our highschool and today he's just feeling down, one day, you're gonna drop down to your knees and beg for this guy's body, and no, I wont stoop for the likes of you"

"Gakupo..." Kaito began but Gakupo wouldnt hear it

"No, you deserve better than this slut as well, Kaito, we're leaving" he said, grabbing Kaito's sleeve and pulling him away, with Len following closely behind.

"Your loss purple boy" Meiko said

"If you're considered winning, then I want to lose" Gakupo replied, as he exited the club. The three just got in the car and sat there, not driving, just sitting there in silence. Eventually Gakupo turned to Kaito and broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry this ended up like this. You probably feel like shit, and so do I, I'm honestly sorry, I wish there was some way I could pay this off to you man, is there anything I can do?" Gakupo said, but suddenly, his phone rang. "Excuse me"

"Yes, I'm Mr Kamui, what is it" he began but his eyes suddenly widened "What do you mean?! Did you find who did it?! No?!" he went on and Len and Kaito reeled in to try and hear what the person on the phone was telling him

"what happened, are you...alright?" Kaito asked and Gakupo looked down

"My apartment's been wrecked...I dont have anywhere to stay the night" Gakupo sighed "Len?"

"Dude, you know my apartment, barely enough space for me and Rin alone and then you want to come along as well?" Len said

"I...I can take you in...for the night" Kaito said

"Not a chance, not after what happened earlier, I'm too embarassed to put you through more trouble" Gakupo said but Kaito put his hand on his shoulder

"Please...Gakupo...I'm lonely as well...you asked if anything would make me happy...keep me company tonight...please" Kaito said, getting close to tears

"Kaito..." Gakupo said, not knowing what to do "I...if you want me to...I'll do it, but wouldnt I be putting you through more trouble?"

"No,,," Kaito replied "Just...please...Im so lonely"

"Ok then, lets just go drop Len off and then I'll stay the night at yours" Gakupo said, smiling at Kaito in hopes of cheering him up

"Your smile..." Kaito thought "How I long to see it..."

* * *

So...Is Kaito gonna tell Gakupo his little secret? You know, sometimes I look back at this, and I think, goddamn, im a guy, I shouldnt be writing yaoi if Im straight. Its not that i like it, but it adds drama...I think it does at least...the fangirls are the only ones who can answer that question (or guys, nothing wrong with being a yaoi-loving guy, even though I dont fall into that category)


	6. Ch6: Is now the time?

**Chapter 6**: Is now the time?

Gakupo had dropped off Len at his place and then went back to Kaito's when they were done. They climbed up the stairs and went in to Kaito's apartment.

"Hey, is it ok if I take just a quick shower?" Gakupo asked, Kaito wondered if he should take the chance and confess to Gakupo now, he had to have more time though, he had to buy himself some

"Sure, why not? Make yourself at home" Kaito replied. Gakupo threw his coat onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, Kaito blushed and looked away.

"I won't take too long, do you have two beds by the way?" Gakupo asked

"I'm sorry" Kaito replied looking back, Gakupo's body was better than he remembered it "I have only one bed, we're gonna have to share. If you want, we can split it down the middle"

"Haha, what are we, five year olds at a sleepover?" Gakupo asked laughing "Cmon, turn around, im gonna take my pants off"

"Ah, yeah, ok, you're right, sorry" Kaito replied, blushing again and going to bed.

Gakupo went into the bathroom and took a shower while Kaito got undressed and into his night clothes. Gakupo came out wearing nothing but his boxers and sat down onto the bed and looked at the mirror in front of him.

"Great" he sighed

"Wha...what is it?" Kaito asked

"My hair looks horrible, and I dont have a girl who can do my hair for me tonight. God I knew I should have payed more attention when Ruko showed me how to straighten hair properly and-" Gakupo began but he was interrupted as he felt Kaito's fingers running through his hair "K-Kaito?"

"I know how to style hair...if you'd let me...I can do it for you" Kaito replied, nervously

"I wouldnt mind, go ahead" Gakupo said. Kaito enjoyed working on Gakupo's hair, they were so soft and silky, the felt so smooth in his hands. Every now and then he'd get to feel his back as well, and that was a whole different thing

"Is this good?" Kaito finally asked

"Wow, someone knows how to work hair" Gakupo remarked, smiling

"I try, you know?" Kaito joked and the two laughed. Gakupo fell back onto the bed "Can I tell you something" he said, as his heart began racing

"Not now, its time, lets get sleeping. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, I gotta find out who wrecked my apartment"

"Yeah...lets sleep, it can wait" Kaito replied, falling back onto the bed along with Gakupo

"Goodnight" Gakupo said

"Goodnight" Kaito replied, and found out that his fingers were creeping up to Gakupo's chest. "Goddamn, not now" he told himself,"hold back"

Later on through the night, the temptation was too great for Kaito, he couldnt keep it suppressed any longer, this was quite possibly the closest he'd ever get. He inched closer to Gakupo, ever so slowly as to not wake him up, and rested his head on his bare chest. Gakupo didnt wake up and Kaito continued by lifting his arm and wrapping it around Gakupo's waist. Kaito felt so happy, despite Gakupo not returning any of that. He was content leaning on him for now.

Eventually, Gakupo woke up, half awake, half asleep. Completely used to having one of his girls lean on his chest at night, he mistook Kaito for Luka, or another girl and wrapped his arm around him as well, pulling him in closer. At some point, he began to caress his hair, which woke Kaito up. Kaito didnt say a word, he just enjoyed the sensation. Now Gakupo wasnt playing with his hair the way a friend does, but it was loving now. But little did he know Gakupo had no idea it was him.

"Please...hold me in your arms...forever" Kaito whispered softly into Gakupo's ear. But the whisper was so soft that the half asleep Gakupo couldnt tell it was a male voice speaking to him.

"Dont worry, I will keep you in my arms until the end of eternity" Gakupo replied, smiling. With close eyes he turned around and gave him a playful kiss

"Gakupo..." Kaito moaned

"Luka..." Gakupo replied. Kaito's eyes widened.

"L-Luka?" he asked which woke Gakupo up, completely. Gakupo looked at him wierdly and then his eyes filled with suprise as he realised who it was he just kissed. Gakupo jumped back, out of the bed and opened the lights.

"Oh my god, Kaito, I'm so sorry, I kissed you and I thought you were Luka, what the hell, I was holding you as well, oh my god, I dont know what to sa-" Gakupo began to say stressed

"I love you" Kaito whimpered, tears coming to him, but Gakupo took it as a joke

"Dont joke around with me now, I feel so embarassed, you probably hate me an-" Gakupo continued

"I love you" Kaito replied again, tears running down his face now "I wasn't joking"

"What...what do you mean?" Gakupo replied

* * *

Sooooo, Kaito's confessed! What will Gakupo do now? Will I be a dick and never finish the story? Who knows? Im writing chapter 7 right now but oh well, I want the emotional scene to be good. Stay tuned guys


	7. Ch7: Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

"I...It was like this since...since a year ago..." Kaito sobbed

"Kaito, you...never told me about this" Gakupo said, worried

"How could I? I had the reputation of being a womanizer, until you came along. You stole my spot but...I'll gladly hand over my title to you. Once you came, I was starstruck at how amazing you looked. Your hair is so dazzling, it falls ever so smoothly over your clear face. Your eyes are such a piercing purple colour, your lips look so sensual...I..." Kaito burst out into tears again

"Kaito, stop please" Gakupo said and moved over to comfort him. He put one arm around him but Kaito shook him off

"Don't touch me, before I hoped...desparately...that I might have had a place in your heart..." Kaito sighed

"But you do," Gakupo said "You're the closest friend I have here, I hold you in my heart closer than I held most girls"

"No you dont..." Kaito continued

"Don't you remember all that we've been through together? When I first came here, you showed me around, you helped me get to know the other guys, you hooked me up with my first girl at the school, all the memories we made I cherish, I have feelings for you as well Kaito, its just not erotic...Kaito, if it wasnt for you...I'd...I'd" Gakupo stopped

"You'd what?" Kaito said looking up

"I'd end up the way I was before..." Gakupo sighed "I havent told anyone this story before...and it kills me to recite it again...just acknowledging who and what I used to be hurts so much on the inside..."

"You dont think I'll...judge you...do you?" Kaito asked

"No..its not you I'm annoyed at...its myself" Gakupo went on "Before I came here I used to live in a different country. Back there I was nowhere near to what I am now. Back then I used to be completely antisocial. I had no life, literally. In school, I'd walk around, completely alone...I had no one to talk to...everyone mocked me, they called me a girl because of my hair...I was the guy no one ever wanted to be...I moved countries in hopes of changing who I was and...and then I met you...and you made that dream a reality"

"I...Really?" Kaito said, sucking in more tears

"Yes...you saved me from suicide Kaito...I owe you my life..." Gakupo said

"Then...can I...please have one last kiss?" Kaito said, leaning in, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Gakupo put his hand on his head and lightly pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Kaito...I can't return those feelings for you..." Gakupo sighed. Kaito looked down for a second and then quickly recovered jumpin on Gakupo and pushing him down onto the bed.

"One...last...time..." Kaito breathed and leaned in but Gakupo escaped his hold and pulled him down, while getting on top of him. He held him down until he was calm.

"Kaito...this hurts me as well" Gakupo said, tears began to form in his eyes as well "I hate to do this to you...I can't just stand and watch you suffer like this"

"Please...again..." Kaito whimpered "Final...time..."

After about 15 minutes, Kaito had finally realized that however hard he tried Gakupo just wouldnt fall in love with him. Even the last string he so desperately clinged on, was at the point of being cut.

"I'm...I'm sorry I did this" Kaito said "I...lost control"

"No need to apologize if you kept it suppressed for so long, it must have drove you insane" Gakupo replied

"It did...but...now I've gone too far, I dont think we can be friends anymore, Gakupo, not after this" Kaito said

"Of course we can...I'll ignore this if you want...we can just go back to the way we used to be" Gakupo offered but Kaito wouldnt have it

"No, take the bed...I'll sleep on the floor, its too awkward now...I'll leave tomorrow in the morning" Kaito said, and lied down on the floor.

"I'll take the floor," Gakupo said "It's your apartment"

"Please...just take the bed..." Kaito said, lookign up at him pleadingly

"If that's what you want..." Gakupo sighed "Goodnight Kaito" but Kaito just sobbed back, not uttering a word

The next morning Gakupo woke up and looked to see where Kaito was. He wasn't in bed, he wasn't on the floor. Gakupo went over to the batheroom and checked, he wasnt there either. Where was he? Gakupo just assumed that he had probably gone out to take a breath of fresh air or jog. Kaito always liked to jog when he was stressed.

"I need a breath of fresh air too" Gakupo thought and made his way to the balcony. Before going out, he noticed a note that was left onto the table. Gakupo picked it up and read it.

"Gakupo, by the time you read this I'm gonna be gone. I want to say, that I'm so sorry for doing what I did last night, I should have controlled myself, but as you said, keeping those emotions suppressed for a year was just too much. I want you to know that, I completely understand where you are coming from, not returning my feelings, its perfectly natural. I mean, look at you" Gakupo noticed that now tear drops had stained part of the note "such a woman loving guy, what did I even expect? Either way, I want you to know that I don't want you to feel guilty about last night. Really, its all my fault, don't even blame yourself for a second"

Gakupo slowly began understanding what the note was telling him but he shook it off.

"You did the right thing, you told me the truth. And sometimes, its better to know the cold and bitter truth than live in an imitation forever. I want you to put me, not as your love but, as a person in general, behind you. I beg you, as my final wish, I want you to forget about me, never feel sad. If you live on happy then I'm happy"

"Final wish? If I live on? Kaito..." Gakupo said "What...what did you go and do?"

"Please Gakupo, just do that one thing for me, and I'll know I ended things where there wasnt a point in going on anymore. Forever yours, Kaito Shion"

"Ended things...no...no...it cant be...Kaito...no" Gakupo said as the harsh realization hit him. He opened the door and saw exactly what he hoped he wouldnt see. A chair, tipped over, lying onto the floor. Gakupo didnt want to raise his gaze to see what was above. He knew, but he didnt want to believe it. Eventually, he forced himself to look upp. A rope was tied up to the top of the ceiling, on the other end, a knot. In the knot, the head of the blue haired friend he spent the best year of his life with...and it was all his fault. The one who had saved him from suicide has commited suicide himself...because of him. Gakupo dropped down to his knees and looked up at Kaito's lifeless body.

"Kaito...oh Kaito, I'm so sorry!" he said bursting into tears "I never meant for any of this to happen! I shouldve just kissed you once if it would have meant you'd be alive now! Why did you do this Kaito? Please...this cant be real...this isnt real...I can't bear the burden of a human life...no...Kaito...I'm sorry...I'm...so...sorry...Ka...ito..."

Gakupo slowly felt his body going numb, and before he knew it, the ground rushed up to meet him...and everything went black...

* * *

So, I wrote my first suicide scene. Did I do good? Anyways, I probably wont work on this for a while since I have no idea how to continue the plot, so I'm probably just gonna work on Love at Gunpoint. Until next time, sayonara to everone


End file.
